Pan Post 52
In Pan Post 52 Navitatex Pollos of the High Empire is doing his duties, as well as covering up corruption on Coaleashion for his own person profit, when a message comes through that a Powerplayer has been sent to replace Flowdy as proconsul, which happened in Pan Post 51. He is annoyed by this, upsetting the status quo he's set up, and must go to attend proper respects. Pollos' ship, the Void's Edge, is described as a High Imperial Carrier that uses cyberganic drones that are quickly produced from repfactories. The Scion of Divinity, the High Imperial Cruiser of Kim, is much larger than the Void's Edge and has Anti-Deific Wards as well as a crystalline quantum core that produces limitless energy. The Void's Edge arrives in the Terminus System to greet the new proconsul. Post Upstaged Navitatex Pollos: Patrol drone results? Random Lieutenant #1: All systems clear, except for Coaleashion. Pockets of resistance and outlaws are far heavier than previously reported. Navitatex Pollos: Excellent! It is good to know that every last system here in this backwater galaxy is clear. Random Lieutenant #1: Er, sir, I said except for-- Navitatex Pollos fixes the random lieutenant, who is newly promoted to his station, with a steely gaze. Navitatex Pollos: I'm quite certain that you said every single system was clear, without exception. I'm correct, aren't I, Lieutenant? Random Lieutenant #1: Oh! Er, yes, sir. Navitatex Pollos: Very good. See that the logs reflect this. Comm Ensign: Captain Pollos, sir! Urgent transmission from Terminus HQ. Navitatex Pollos: What does that fool Flowdy want now? Comm Ensign: It's not from the proconsul, sir. It's a general administrative alert. Navitatex Pollos: And? Comm Ensign: A cruiser has arrived, Scion of Divinity, bearing a powerplayer who has assumed the role of proconsul! Navitatex Pollos: What?! Comm Ensign: I said a cruiser-- Navitatex Pollos: Shut up! Navigation, set a course for Terminus. We are honorbound to pay our respects. As the navigation officer obeys, flicking his finger across several crystalline notches, Pollos seethes. A new proconsul means the status quo will be shaken up. It means new eyes prying into his arrangement with the top pirates of Coaleashion. Worse still, a cruiser means that Pollos is no longer the top dog of the local military. Sure, the captain of the Scion of Divinity will be a Navitatex as well, technically the same rank, but in practice, cruiser captains rank over captains of all other lesser military ships. High Imperial battlecruisers are ten miles long, studded with Gothic architecture and bristling with firepower. Its primary weapon is its forward superlaser, which can disintegrate virtually any size of capital ship with a single shot. Its shielding is sufficient to shrug off most attacks, including that of a superlaser akin to its own primary weapon. While not the most maneuverable of ships, a High Imperial cruiser is among the fastest in any galaxy, for all its systems are powered by a crystalline quantum core that can generate limitless energy and nano-replicated supplies. Another significant difference is the Anti-Deific Wards each cruiser is equipped with. These mystically potent, sigil-inscribed artifacts project a field throughout the entire cruiser that prevent any deity not subject to the High Pantheon in Urbis Imperia from entering or affecting it. The ADW field can be extended to a wide radius around the cruiser as well. Finally, cruisers are equipped with twenty repfacs (replication factories), and can produce new cyberganic drones - both spaceworthy and infantry-class - at an astonishing rate beyond even carriers, which only carry twelve repfacs each. Navitatex Pollos's own ship is a carrier, a mere two miles long, named Void's Edge , and had been the pride of the Terminus fleet before this upstart cruiser and its powerplayer had shown up! Its primary purpose is to produce and dispatch cyberganic drones for all military needs, in droves massive enough to overwhelm any force short of an interstellar task force. Nav Officer: Arriving in Terminus in 3...2...1...zero. The Void's Edge arrives in Terminus within moments, its vast bulk overshadowed by the newly arrived Scion of Divinity.Pollos takes a deep breath as he hails the cruiser's captain. This is not going to be pleasant... Category:Post Category:Pan Post